


Not Awful

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Multi, for:spacehorologist, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These guys are kind of crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Awful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehorologist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spacehorologist).



These guys are kind of crazy. Not so crazy Lucas minds being naked with them--hell, jerking each other off, a few blowjobs exchanged, it's better than a kick in the nuts. They both turn him on. Wilson has a filthy mouth on him when it's not stopped up by somebody's dick. House is almost as good as Lucas at figuring out what somebody really wants. Whether he'll give it once he's figured it out, that's another question altogether.

Lucas wouldn't be here if it wasn't good. But House and Wilson are certifiable. House even literally. The fact that they won't shut up, okay, Lucas can't really judge. He babbles when he's thrusting hot and slow into Wilson's mouth, or while House tortures his nipples. But theirs isn't even sexy talk, or at least not always. It's sniping about Wilson's wives (what they would or wouldn't do, and how House knows) or their jobs (whatever stupid thing made House figure out the sick person, and how morally wrong it was) or their foosball games: who cheats and who sucks.

So it's weird. But Lucas can't call it bad. So he keeps coming back, and he figures, hey, that's good enough.


End file.
